


Different Worlds

by TKipani



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, possible collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKipani/pseuds/TKipani
Summary: No matter where, when, or which world, they would always find each other. Possible series of drabbles/oneshots





	Different Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking this complete for now, but this may evolve into a drabble collection if I find other prompts I enjoy. Feel free to recommend some!

**Prompt:** Every time Person A undresses, Person B notices something new and adorable about their body

**Bonus:** Royalty AU

* * *

 

“This is new isn’t it?”

Aqua’s finger ran down a pink scar on Terra’s exposed rib cage. He visibly flinched, pulling himself away quickly.

“Y-your Royal Highness,” he sputtered. His cheeks were burning red, and from the looks of it, it was quickly spreading to his neck.

Aqua groaned at his use of her title. “You’re the one undressing in front of me.” She plopped down into the creaky chair he kept in the corner of his room.

Terra grumbled as he tossed his shirt onto his bed. He moved to the trunk that sat on the floor beside it and began rummaging through for a clean shirt. “That’s because _you_ are in _my_ room. Uninvited, may I add."

“I’m the princess. A fact you _so often_ like to remind me of,” she added with an eye roll. “I figure I can go anywhere in my castle. 

Terra finally managed to find a shirt. It was a simple black shirt with embroidery along the collar in the royal family’s color: blue. He hoped Aqua wouldn’t notice that the only reason he was picking this shirt in particular was because she once said that he looked “incredibly fit” while wearing it. Pulling it on, he moved over to the chair where Aqua had comfortably situated herself. “The reason why I remind you so often, _Your Royal Highness_ ,” he stressed every syllable, “is because you insist on spending your time with the head of the King’s Guard. That may be seen as slightly improper in the eyes of many in the court.”

As he spoke, he moved closer and closer until he ended right in front of Aqua. He bent slightly at the waist to lean both hands against the armrests of the chair. He believed that perhaps his small display of assertiveness might shock or even embarrass the princess.

Instead, however, a sly smirk rose to her lips.

Terra barely managed to keep himself from swallowing.

Aqua raised a pale hand and pressed it against his abdomen. Terra tensed, hands gripping the armrests tightly. Aqua dragged her fingers down to the hem of his shirt, which he left un-tucked. Slowly, she lifted the shirt. Using her free hand, she touched the same scar she felt earlier.

Terra wondered for a moment if his incredible grip on the chair would shatter the wood.

“This is new,” She repeated softly. Aqua stared intently at the fresh pink skin. “How did it happen?”

Terra released a tense breath through his teeth. “Slight training accident.” He kept his voice level.

Aqua’s finger dropped from the scar. Her eyes wandered, falling on the older scars that littered his body. Almost every month, he managed to obtain a new one. Finally, she let go of his shirt. There was a brief pause before she looked up at Terra. “Please… Be careful.”

Terra’s body relaxed. He knew that the moments where Aqua allowed herself to be weak were far and few between. He wanted to pull her into his chest but stopped himself, trying to keep some semblance of propriety. “Your Ro-“

“Aqua,” she interrupted. “Please. Right now. Call me Aqua.”

Propriety be damned. Terra cupped her face with both his calloused hands. “Aqua.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

As he pulled away, Aqua smiled up at him. “You look great in that shirt.” She said. “But I think I prefer it off.”

Terra shook his head with a laugh. “You are the most improper princess I’ve ever met.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am formally taking requests! Please visit my Twitter @TkipaniW or Kofi /tkipani for more info.


End file.
